


Espejismos

by SungBambu



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Los recuerdos golpean a Kieran, llenándole de miedo e incertidumbre que nublan su juicio, pero una dulce cazadora de sombras no dejará que mal interprete todo lo que han hecho hasta el momento.





	Espejismos

Espejismos

 

Era como si todo estuviera derrumbándose a su alrededor con un bullicio ensordecedor, quedando solo el polvo y ruinas de lo que habían sido sus últimas semanas. El agua le calmaba muchas veces, por eso se encontraba apoyado contra el borde la fuente del santuario buscando el vestigio de un antiguo recuerdo de su madre, con su expresión amorosa reflejada en la superficie, su voz fluyendo como los riachuelos hasta que pareciera ser solo producto de su imaginación. Cuando lo lograba, su cabello se tornaba del color de los lagos, matices cerceta entre los mechones lacios. Sin embargo, al encontrarse en el espejo este estaba blanco, volviendo al petróleo de manera violenta; todo su caos interno siendo reflejado.

Hacía solo unos días había estado a una flecha de morir, condenado por un crimen que no lograba encontrar entre sus recuerdos. Los cargos pesando sobre su espalda dañada y marcada por viejas laceraciones. La ignorancia habría sido un buen aliado, decir que no lo había hecho, que él no había acabado con la vida de Iarlath y salvarse de su fatal hado. No estaría mintiendo si lo llevaba a términos prácticos. No lo recordaba y con ello no tenía la necesidad de modificar la verdad o cambiarla por completo lo que en sí no podía hacer ya que su sangre tiraba y le impedía mentir; no tenía tantos años en Féera, todavía no era un experto en el engaño como otras hadas. Suficiente era, sin embargo, el creer que lo había hecho, que su mano había empuñado la daga con la que arrebató el alma del cuerpo de uno de los suyos. Si su cuchillo había abierto la garganta de otro unseelie entonces no tendría cómo salvarse de que su castigo fuera su propia muerte. Una buena razón, pensó una y otra vez, debía existir para haber hecho lo que había hecho, aceptar las consecuencias fatales ante un solo acto. Podía ser joven, pero no era impulsivo; pobremente ilustrado comparado con sus hermanos mayores, pero no era ningún idiota.

Las piezas que antes no habían encajado estaban ahora apretando su corazón, helando su sangre al punto de que su dolor parecía ser superior al de los azotes recibidos.

Amor, dolor, traición, miedo, todas aquellas palabras se fundían y volvían una sola, y lo que su reino describía en los relatos sobre aquel anhelante y devastador sentimiento era más tangible que ninguna de las cosas que había aprendido en sus años de vida.

Mentiras y engaños, no lograba comprender el porqué de ellas. Ingenuo era un concepto casi insultante y hasta entonces no hubiera imaginado que pudiera utilizarla para describirse a sí mismo, pero lo habían manejado al igual que a una marioneta, tirando de las cuerdas para que hiciera exactamente lo que querían que hiciera. Solo lo habían sacado de su muerte porque lo necesitaban y con ello su castigo solo había logrado ser aplazado.  
No quería morir, ya no, y esa era una revelación que lo tenía aturdido, asustado.  
Su padre no le iba a dar un indulto por la muerte de Iarlath y ahora menos que en sus manos había estado la oportunidad de ser perdonado o al menos tener una consideración, y había decidido deslizar el filo de la espada contra su hermano y no contra la cazadora de sombras.

El dolor de las quemaduras que el hierro frío dejaron en sus manos al entrar al santuario no lograban distraerlo de su abatimiento. La amargura subiéndole por la garganta y el sentimiento de haber sido usado durante todo ese tiempo por todos los Blackthorn.  
Sin darse cuenta, sus pies le habían llevado hasta las sillas dispuestas en un círculo donde podían sentarse los subterráneos invitados a aquella área sagrada. Hipócritas, pensó cuando con una furia ciega alzó la pierna para empujar la primera con fuerza, logrando que un par se tambalearan cuando las chocó, tomando el resto con sus propias manos heridas para golpearlas, queriendo descargar toda su ira. Habría gritado mientras lo hacía, pero no se iba a dar el placer. Solo su respiración agitada y sus ojos llameantes reflejaban el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba, después de todo, él era un príncipe de Féera así su padre no lo quisiera, aún cuando fue acusado de querer robarle el trono y exilado a la Cacería Salvaje, aún cuando se había enamorado de un mestizo al que no podría tener jamás gobernando a su lado. Él era un príncipe y no iba a dejar que lo derrotaran fácilmente. Si había caído en un engaño, tenía que mantener el temple. No se burlarían de él dos veces.  
Soltó el almohadón que antes había lucido mullido en una de las sillas, dejando que cayera entre el caos que había provocado. No estaba más tranquilo que antes de comenzar a tirar todo, a pesar de que sus músculos ya no estaban tensos. Se sentía más bien como una calma fría que podía devolver toda la furia a él de encontrar un nuevo detonante.  
Tenía que encontrar como sacarse aquello. Había leído solo días antes algunos libros llenos de polvo cómo los protagonistas lloraban, arrastrados por el remolino que podía ser el mismo que le atacaba a él, pero todos ellos habían sido mundanos y ninguno de ellos había sido unseelie.  
Durante ese tiempo, tan largo y tan corto, había creído divisar las virtudes que Mark le había atribuido a su familia durante las largas noches acampando juntos, pero incluso estaba dudando de eso ahora. Los recuerdos sobre su primera visita a infratierra comenzaban a cubrir los creados desde su rescate hasta antes de recuperarlos con una niebla de incertidumbre. No podía dejar de pensar cuánto de todo lo que había visto no era más que una maraña de engaños e ilusiones.  
Estaba atado ahí por su palabra y no se le pasaba por la cabeza el romperla de ser posible. Solo eso le retenía de salir sin mirar atrás, porque de todos modos, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar su destino y solo si su padre era muerto por alguno de sus herederos él tendría la posibilidad de vivir. Los años de vida los seelies eran largos, lo suficiente para que muchos creyeran que eran inmortales y la historia de su padre se remontaba dos siglos atrás, seguramente le quedaba mucho más por vivir; no estaba para esperar a que todo sucediera de manera natural.  
No podía soportar recordar las palabras de su hermano mayor, las burlas a su forma de ser, amable, noble o como fuese que lo clasificara y consideraba debilidades. Su propio padre permitía que lo castigara con su látigo, marcándolo de manera permanente por su carácter indigno de su clase. No quería aceptar que tenían razón, que de no estar enamorado de Mark, de sentir eso extraño por Cristina, sus dos actos de traición no hubieran sido llevados a cabo.  
Entendía ahora un poco mejor la conversación que había mantenido con su medio nephilim antes, donde le había dicho que si no hubieran estado atrapados en la cacería se hubieran escogido el uno al otro. Quería decir que así era, que se hubiese enamorado de él libremente, siendo un miembro de la realeza o un exiliado en la Caza, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo ahora y decir lo mismo, no cuando su corazón se sentía traicionado. No cuando estaba rememorando que en el camino a su muerte, sus últimos pensamientos estaban destinados a alguien que había dejado de amarlo hacía mucho.  
Kieran Kingson, el traidor. El monstruo egoísta, el manipulador.  
¿Cómo era que Mark y Cristina le veían cuando sus actos habían arrastrado a Emma y Julian a un castigo, cuando había sido capaz de matar a dos unseelies sin remordimientos?

Sus hombros cayeron, sintiendo más peso del que nunca había cargado. No tenía demasiados años, pero sentía que había vivido cien vidas en esas últimas horas. Volvió a acercarse a la fuente, refugiándose en el sonido del agua y la sombra del ángel, esperando aclarar su mente.  
Mark. Siempre había podido averiguar lo que ocultaba en su corazón con beso o en los hilos de sus sueños, pero esta vez no había logrado divisar la envergadura del engaño en el que lo había envuelto.  
Quería creer en las explicaciones que pretendía darle antes de que saliera de la habitación, pero no quería más mentiras. No quería desconfiar de él o la dama de las rosas, pero le habían engañado.

Agudizó el oído cuando unas manos parecieron empujar las pesadas puertas y ágil se convirtió en la oscuridad que le rodeaba para ocultarse en ella, esperando que algo le diera un indicio sobre quién se trataba.


End file.
